


Stripes 2.0

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Animal Play, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals, beastialitality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tweek is being difficult so Craig fucks Stripes instead





	Stripes 2.0

**I don't own South Park but the South Park next generation kids belong to me and "All Characters and Events in this fanfiction-even those based on real people are Entirely Fictional.**

Tweek presses against me, kissing me hard on the lips as we slam open the door to our bedroom, staggering in. We're both half-naked already, clothes strewn down the hallway of our apartment since we just shed as we went, not bothering with much else. I start pushing him down on the bed when I realize that I don't want to do that, twisting midair and dropping Tweek on the floor as I scoop up my beloved and incredibly old guinea pig, Stripes. Turns out Kenny wasn't the only thing in South Park that kept coming back to life; Stripes has been doing it for years, and in that time managed to figure out how to escape his cage.

We nearly fell on him and squashed him.

Tweek pushes up off the floor, scratching his chest before crawling on the bed and looking at me. "Craig, wh-why the hell did you do that? That seriously hurt!"

I cuddle Stripes to my chest, the tiny animal biting me hard enough to draw blood, but I don't care. I just grin. "We almost fell on Stripes."

"Who c-cares? He'll just come back. My boner, though, won't. It's now or never, Craig." Tweek gives me a plaintive look and I sigh before setting Stripes on the pillow and tugging Tweek forward into a kiss. He wraps his scrawny arms around my neck and slides into my lap, kicking his jeans off the rest of the way and slipping a brash hand down my boxers. He nips at my lower lip before squeaking and pulling away from me, turning a little and looking down at the bed. Stripes has his claws lodged in Tweek's boxers and I reach over, picking him up. Tweek glares at the guinea pig angrily. "Craig, seriously, make him stop."

I nod, setting Stripes on my shoulder and letting him cling to me, leaving little claw marks all over my skin. Immediately I push Tweek back, yanking his boxers down and starting to kiss his chest slowly. Stripes clings for purchase at my skin and Tweek wiggles around, moaning softly as I make my way down his torso, licking and sucking and leaving a trail of hickeys. I reach his member and kiss it softly, not paying much attention as Stripes hops off my chest and onto Tweek's, starting to claw him up.

Tweek yelps and grabs Stripes around the torso, sitting up and kicking me off of him before shoving Stripes at me. "Take your –GAH- damned guinea pig and wait until you have a proper cage to take him out again!" He grabs a robe and tugs it on, shooting Stripes a nasty look and fleeing the room, blood dripping down his chest from where Stripes clawed him.

I lay down on the bed and hold Stripes up, looking at him as he digs his claws in my hands. I shrug and set him on my chest, smirking. "C'mon, Stripes, you can make daddy happy."

He squeaks a bit, running around and clawing my chest before moving up a bit, nibbling at my chin absently and nuzzling against me. I sit up, scooping him into my hands as I scoot back a little, leaning against the headboard and cupping him in my hands as I look around cautiously. I lower him so he's even with my dick, his beady black eyes locking with mine for a moment before his tongue darts out and he licks at the tip of it, front paws almost holding it as he licks it fervently, obviously licking the taste.

I watch him quietly, my free hand raising to my mouth as I bite the back of my hand a bit, eyes still on Stripes as he licks the head of my throbbing cock, squirming a little in my cupped fingers. I move my thumb a bit, rubbing his tiny penis as it emerges from its sheath, and he squeaks, licks increasing every moment as I finally cry out a little, thrusting upwards. His tiny claws dig into my dick and it's not an entirely unpleasant feeling; rather, it's kind of nice and I shove upwards some more, my cock rubbing against his soft underbelly.

We strike up a bizarre pace; he licks my cock like nothing else I've ever experienced and I practically hump him, his soft fur feeling so fucking good against my cock. It's better than anything Tweek's ever given me and every time his tongue darts out, my balls twinge a little and I feel closer and closer to orgasm. He squeaks as I continue to rub my thumb along his hard shaft, his tiny cock rubbing up against mine as I rub my cock up along his furry stomach. I start moaning loudly, holding Stripes in place so I don't lose the rhythm I've managed to obtain, my throbbing dick sliding up and down as he holds on, squeaking loudly every time my thumb touches his little cock.

He cums before I do, his seed dripping down my dick before I cry out and shoot my load, my jizz coating his cream-and-beige-spotted fur as I drop him on the bed. He pants there, sperm dripping down his fur as his chest rises and falls rapidly, and I grab my discarded t-shirt, wiping up my cock before leaning over and wiping his up a little too. I start to clean the cum off his fur, poking him in the stomach lightly, and Stripes just squeaks before looking up at me. We regard each other seriously for a few moments before I scoop him up again and walk to the bathroom, starting to run a bath.

I slide in after a moment, reclining in the water and setting my guinea pig on my chest, Stripes curling up a bit and nibbling my skin lightly. I pet him softly with one finger, resting my head on the tile wall behind me and realizing that there's no such thing as loving your pet too much.

(The End)

**I hope you enjoy my story and please review & share!**


End file.
